God's Hand
by Green Honeydew
Summary: "Do you know why a god is born?" the blue hair doctor turns around to look the man standing behind her straight in the eyes; her gaze piercing his. "Have you ever wonder how empires are made—and then destroyed?"


Hi all, thanks for dropping by, I know that I have another story to finish and I know that it has been years since I updated that story, but this has been in the back of my head for a long long time and I cannot get it out, seems the only way to get rid of it is to write it out.

It is quite confusing even to me, but I can never read out my mistakes or coherentness so sorry for all the grammar mistakes.

And remember that all these sailor moon characters throughout this story, does not belong to me

Enjoy!

Where the Gods dwell

The corridors were brightly lit considering that it was underground, lights bouncing off the huge metal doors, the only sign to the outside world is the small bar window located in the middle of the door; they both continued to walk in silence with only the sounds of footsteps as talking companions. The blue hair doctor suddenly stopped in front of a door seemly leading to another hidden passage.

"Do you believe in God?" Dr. Muzino turned to the man besides her as they stopped in front of another door leading to another corridor filled with the exact replica of the one they were in.

"Hmm" he hummed, the only indication that he might have been listening was his brief dark midnight eyes meeting her sea blue ones.

She didn't move, he didn't care— they stood there, time stopped. "Detective Shields" the doctor said while pushing her glasses back into place "we are about to enter a place of what you would say, well…according to science, these things cannot exist."

A pregnant pause lingered as he pushed a slight surprised look back and held onto his cold glare. He did not care what was to be on the other side of the door, it was infuriating enough that they pulled him from the case that he was working on for years to come to a secret mental institution.

"Are you ready?"

Still there were no indications of noise that the man standing next to her cared. He stood silently next to her, his tall frame build firm and hard, not a wave of movement around him, even the slight breeze from the air condition seemed to not touch him.

"Do you know why a god is born?" the blue hair doctor turns around to look the man standing behind her straight in the eyes; her gaze piercing his. "Have you ever wonder how empires are made—and then destroyed?" she asked again hoping that he at least gave a slight interest in what she says.

"Humans were known to be a perfect creation by the Gods; they were after all molded after them. Humans were given knowledge, freewill, power; most importantly, they were not governed by the same laws of nature as everything else." She stopped her storytelling and stared at him. Opening the door to the other side both of them slipped in.

"They flourished with such civilizations, enjoyment of unlimited riches, and prospered with knowledge; Of course with knowledge comes power, and power is fueled by greed. " The look was apparent on his face, a little interest in what she was telling him—maybe out of boredom from the place. They kept on walking down the corridor.

She continued with the story "the most powerful of men rises above others and claims the throne of human to which we call them king." They both stopped in front of a very heavy door with intricate coding's and alarm; one would think that a ruthless maniac was behind there.

"Behind this door, a god known for her hand, her code name 'Keres" the small doctor pushes her glasses up again and opens the door to his witness of a small woman with sliver blonde hair scattered in tangles around her body. She was nothing more than a skeleton with skins sitting in the middle on the cold hard floor despite a bed to the side. A simple white gown covers her. What struck him the most was how she looked. Her eyes were covered with a bandage continuously going around her head; her right hand tightly bounded behind her back and her left lies lamely on her side.

"Are you wondering why she looks like that?" she turns to the man standing beside her, although she could not read his mind and his features gave no signs, everyone that has seen her, which has only been four, have all wondered the story behind this girl who was labeled as the most dangerous god in captive. "Do you know what god's hands represent Detective Shield?" silence filled the room, he neither looked at her nor feign any acknowledgement towards her the whole entire time—"if you do not want to be on this case I will request for someone else, I want someone who will take this seriously." With that she angrily ushered him out and closed to door.

Flushed with anger she stormed out pushing him along 'ignorant prick' she fumed. Yes she was once like him, one of the top doctors in the world, devoid of what science could not prove because those kinds of things do not exist. She had a good life, and then one day gets transferred here through a special assignment. When she got to this place, and witnessed what more the world's knowledge has not yet given to these power hungry greedy beings. She began to doubt her knowledge on what science really knows, she began to doubt her faith in a divine. She wanted someone to be in this and take it seriously like how she has come to also, because as humans may not know, humanity is hanging by a thread.

He slammed the door loudly as he shuts himself inside his office. Frustration crosses his face as he sits down and opens up a folder that was pushed into the center of his desk. Trying to concentrate by looking over it all he managed to do was replay the image he saw earlier this morning. Flashes of the woman with her eyes blocked and her hand bound keeps on popping up and destroying what little work he was working on even though he had no idea what he was looking at. His failure to block out the girl that lays motionless on the ground, her pale white skin shimmered in that dark room. The question rolled back and forth in his head, she looked harmless, fragile, and weak, a far cry from being the most dangerous. He was curious as to why she was there or why she looked the way she did, but he needed to take his job seriously too so he could not bring himself to ask. After an hour of studying the blank pages before him he finally puts it down and closed his eyes.

Knock

Knock

The door opens

"Go away Lita" he answers, eyes still closed, "I want to be alone"

He finally opens his eyes after a few minute of silence from the intruder in his office and looks up at his partner and crime. "What do you want?" he asked her bluntly.

The cool earthy green eyes looks at him flashing her anger, "I want to know where you were" she answered. Coming over to sit in the chair in front of him and putting her long legs up onto his desk. "Why did they tell you to go and not take me? I am also your partner" she said as she puts her feet down to stares him in the eyes. Irritation sketched across her face, not because he left her, but mostly because she was left out on information; she wanted answers—answers that he himself did not know.

He got up from his desk and walks around and towards the door. She stops him "did you look at the case?" he looked at her, bored, and tired from what he went through today, which was a waste of his time. Shrugging her off and continuing his walk, unknown reasons, just that he needed to leave the stuffy little room and get his thoughts collected elsewhere.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And?" he gave her a confused look "What do you mean 'and?'" he turns and gave her a quick look before opening the door and slipping out, bringing her along.

Her gaze was an equal amount of confusion thrown back at him. "What do I mean?" she gave out an exasperated response "you did not look at it then? Because if you have you would be mad" she replied.

Now he looked at her with newfound interest "I did, but I was preoccupied therefore, could not understand or even know what I was looking at." He said, damning himself for not focusing.

Surprised and lost for words Detective Shield, one of the most focus detectives she knows out of focus? she looked at him and then cleared her throat "it happened again, same thing but this time it is 13 and not 7" they were both walking at a same fast pace out of his office and out of the building. "All victims were killed in the same way, their hearts were taken out along with their eyes, and they were all laid out side by side." She stopped, "Where are you going?" as she noticed that they were in the parking lot.

"Get in" he stated and slammed his door shut as they both slipped in. This case was going nowhere, they have both worked on it for over 4 months and nothing has come up, not even close to pinpointing the victims nor the murderer. It was driving him insane, all they got were encryptions from a maiden at a shrine or something telling them that these kinds of murder is to summon something that should never be brought over to this world. And then to have the head chief tell him to go over to a mental hospital and meet someone who sprouts out nonsense about weird people who are isolated from everyone else and forced to live in an inhumane environment.

Yes he was frustrated with this case and everything about it. Yes he was also frustrated with everything that is also going on about his predicament. He was to get married within a week and then to find her in another lover's arms, yelling at him at how he does not care about her and then eventually calling it off. Yes, he somehow has let this case eat at him; he has cared more about this, and has become obsessed to the point where he could care less about anything else. Yes, he was frustrated how he didn't even cared one bit about the broken wedding, he had bigger things in life; Yes, Darien Shield is obsessed with this case, he was able to solve every case given to him, and at the tender age of 27, he has proven himself as one of the best in the country.

Darien Shield, a man born with rationality, born with sensibility—who lived his life: without faith, without God, and without a heart.

He turned to his partner who is sitting restlessly on his right and noticed how her eyes are darting franticly like she was in a panic. "Do you believe in God?" he looked to the front as they are leaving the premise of the headquarters and started to make their way to the main road.

"Huh?"

"Do you believe in God?" he repeated.

"Of course" she looked at him, "where are we going?" she questioned.

He did not reply, they continued on their road trip in silence. And after 2 long hours of driving endlessly he finally pulled up to the same hospital he was at earlier this morning. The hospital, where people deemed as a danger to society, a danger to themselves are prisoned. A place where secrets are hidden underneath the grounds of earth and buried from the world; a place where people's faith, beliefs, hopes, and fear are sealed off to. A place where the Gods dwell.

Barthum Institution, Rhode Island's Asylum.

"Doctor Muzino to the front office" the woman at the front paged in an irritated tone as Darien and Lita stood waiting.

She came in and stood next to the hallway wall "What do you want detective?" She was in no mood to meet him; he was arrogant and extremely lifeless when it comes to human interaction.

"Lita, my partner, she believes in god." He said in a bored tone but he looked frazzle, slight dark patches were starting to be more noticeable underneath his eyes, more prominent than this morning when she saw him.

Surprised etched across her forehead, she was shocked that he was here in the first place, and then to bring his partner here. "Detective shield, with all due respect, this is not a game that you can bring anyone you like into it. You may leave" she turned around and was stopped when his arms flew and blocked her from leaving. Stuck between the wall and his arms she was for forced to come at a standstill. "Please move detective" she stated coldly.

"I said she believes in god" he glared back at her.

"This case is extremely confidential. It is not something that you can play around with." She was now in a really bad mood. "Get out" shoving his arm aside so she could get away proved to be tougher, he didn't budge. "Please move" silence "I need to make a phone call at least" he finally let her go but motioned for his partner to follow.

Once inside her office she went straight for the phone sitting at her desk but before she had a chance to the phone rang. "Dr. Muzino speaking" she answered.

"Show them Keres." Came the monotonous voice on the other line and a clicking sound suggesting the person hung up.

She put the phone down losing words at what just happened. 'How did they know?' it was starting to sound like a conspiracy to her, everything, events and people around her. Without further ado she gestured them towards her. Both reluctantly came and sat one the empty chairs in front of her desk while she pulled out a file from her computer.

Turning her screen to the two people sitting at her desk she began to explain what she is showing them "Serena Tsukino, age 7" the young girl looked smaller than her age, clear bright blue eyes shimmered with sadness, long golden blonde pig tails adorn her head. "She is the patient you will be working with, Detective Shield here had already had a brief meeting with her" she pointed to the man sitting on the right. "She was a patient that was originally in Iowa but has been transferred to this location 2 months ago" she switched to a recent picture that showed her at her current state.

"She's 7?" Lita asked, bunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Was" Dr. Muzino corrected "That was her when she was 7, this is her age 23" she switched the pictures back and forth indicating the change.

The picture did not show her face or any indication that it was not taken this morning when he went to visit this place. She was still bound up like what he witnessed, except the picture showed her in a sitting position. "Why does she look like that?" his voice finally springing to life. It had bothered him, at the very back of his head, nagging him silently, maybe this was the reason he came back. Something about her drew him in, a mystery that he couldn't shake off, it was something about her.

'About time he asked' she thought "Do you know the name's meaning?" she looked at them both, when there were no movements she continued "Keres, a Greek goddess representing violent deaths." Letting the room soak in the silence before getting up from her chair and walking towards the door, she motioned for them to follow.

After repeating the long secret walk down into a secret passage leading to the underground world they all come to stand in front of a door. The same door visited just this morning. "She was only 7 when she was first admitted into the Iowa's Mental Institution. She was deemed dangerous to everyone around her." They all were not moving from their places, both of them were transfixed at her story. "When the cops arrived at her house 11 years ago they found her step-father in the closet and her on the kitchen floor with her dead mother at her side."

"What was her step-father doing in the closet?"

"Hiding" was her short curt response to the tall woman standing next to her. "He claimed that she killed her mother. She raised her right hand in the air to clench at something, the next thing he knows his wife dropped dead, when he turned around he saw that she was holding a heart." She looked at the two, well one very shocked, the other unknown—faces. She could see the skepticism starting to drawn upon both of the listeners.

"A person cannot just magically pull someone's heart out of thin air doctor" Lita questioned, now she was also starting to feel like this doctor really belong here.

"Detective"

"Call me Lita, I don't like formality" she corrected.

"Lita, I did not expect this from you, from him I understand" she said pointing to the man standing next to her. "You believe in God do you not?" she paused. "Did Jesus not turn water into wine? Did he not walk on water? Or rose from the dead?" she questioned. "If you believe in the impossible, than it would have meant you would believe me right?" she asked again this time finally opening the door to the other side.

All of them peered inside, there sitting in the middle of the room, the same woman that he saw earlier today, the only difference to this scene was that there next to her lies a tray of food untouched.

"Serena, why did you not eat yet?" the blue hair doctor asked tenderly as she came into the room.

"Amy?" she perked up from her position.

He notice how soft she sounds, almost like she was singing a lullaby, somehow this voice filled his mind ringing straight into his heart, it pierced him, hard, the sadness in just that one word made him tremble, he stood still and then breathed out slowly not even noticing how he held it when they entered.

He walked slowly towards her, not knowing why but he was drawn to her, and then crouching down to her level he raised his hands to touch her face.

Flashes of his childhood swim before his eyes, whirling around him, his parents being brutally murdered, his uncle's laughter, sounds of sirens, silence, white lights, people's voices.

"Darien? Can you hear me?"

A voice woke him up, he struggled to open his eyes, the light was blinding. When he finally did, and awake enough, he noticed the white walls, the monitors next to him, the bag of saline, the needle in his arms. He was being looked at by Lita and Dr. Muzino.

"Darien?"

"Why am I here?" he asked hoarsely, noticing how dry his throat is.

"You're at the hospital" Lita replied.

"I know that, I meant why am I here?"

"I forgot to tell you to not touch her" the doctor standing next to his partner answered. "Unknown reason as to why every single time a man touches her they collapse, you are really lucky, most men gets more than just being knocked out" her tone was indifferent considering she could have been in big trouble if anything happened to him, 'we can't go having our hero killed by the bad guy now could we,' she grimaced.

He was after all meant to save mankind from destruction.

Thanks for reading chapter 1, and remember to review!


End file.
